Last Chance to Speak Now
by NessJoy
Summary: It's five years later and Beck and Jade aren't Beck&Jade. When Jade finds out he's getting married will she speak now or forever hold her peace? Rated T for like one word
1. Wake Up Call

_Jade's POV_

I woke up today just like any other. I checked my red Pearphone XT, yes I still have the XT. You know why? Because _he _gave it to me. I had 3 missed calls from my manager, 5 missed calls from Tori (we actually became friends), and 20 missed calls from Cat. What do they want? I figured I'd go with Cat first since she called me freaking twenty times! "Jadey!" "Hey Cat, why did you call me like twenty times?" "Oh, yeah. Jadey, it's really bad. Maybe Tori should tell you, um I gotta go." "Just spit it out Cat!" "Beck's getting married!" "What!" "He is. To this really mean lady Jadey." "I uh have to go but call Tori and meet me at Skybucks at 1:30, k." "Alright, bye!" "Bye."

I can't believe that Beck is getting married and it's not to me! I thought that breakup at Tori's house would be like any other. We would fight, breakup, and then makeup. I guess I was wrong because he's getting married. I quickly went and checked my mail. There it was, an invitation to Beck Oliver and Jessica White's wedding. I got into my car and drove to Skybucks to meet Tori and Cat so that they could tell me everything. 

When I got there, I saw them waiting at a table for me with three drinks. A black coffee with two sugars (mine), a skinny vanilla latte (Cat's), and a Caramel Macchiato (Tori's). When I sat down Tori spoke first. "So, are you gonna stop it?" "Stop what? The wedding? That's ridiculous." "No it's not! You love him and he loves you!" When Cat said that or should I say yelled that, the whole store looked at us like we were crazy. "Who Beck's marrying is horrible! Her name is Jessica. She's only nice when Beck's around and always asks him to buy her expensive things! I think she only marrying him for his money and he's only marrying her to get over you!" Tori doesn't get it. I haven't seen him since graduation. I highly doubt he still loves me. I still love him but that's different. "Did you two get invited?" "Only because Beck like begged her to." "I got invited, is that good or bad?" "OMG! That's amazing! That means he want to see you!" "Or it means that it's Beck and since he invited everyone else, he didn't wanna leave me out." "Fine, look on the negative side." Tori said. We stayed for a little while longer, discussing upcoming movies and concerts we had. Then we said our goodbyes and I was on my way home.


	2. Get Ready

_Beck's POV_

So it's set. The wedding will be on July 16th, 2017. It's June 15th and the invitations should have arrived today. I had to literally beg Jessica to let Andre, Robbie, Cat, Tori, Trina, and Jade come to the wedding. Of course I didn't tell her about Jade. I want Jade to be with me on my special day even if she's not the one standing next to me at the alter. I wish she was. Wait, what am I saying? I'm engaged to Jessica. We wanted to get married soon with my tight schedule because of the movies i've been on and she wanted to get married soon. I just really hope that Jade comes. I miss her.

_Jade's POV_

I miss him. I highly doubt he misses me, he has _Jessica. _"You know, I always thought when we went shopping for Beck's wedding, you would be picking out a black wedding dress" Tori said. I chuckled at how she said "black wedding dress". I remember when I posted that on the Slap. "Well, things change and i'm just a guest this time." I responded. We looked for dresses and found the most gorgeous dresses ever. Cat found a long, flowy baby pink dress since the wedding is black tie, ha go figure.(Cat's, Tori's, and Jade's dresses all on my profile.) Tori got a long, flow/poofy lilac dress and I bought a silk, dark blue long dress that showed off my body perfectly. When we were done and payed, we decided to just have a long movie night with Remember Me, Breaking Dawn, Twilight, and A Walk to Remember. I know, no horror movies, haha.


	3. See You Again

_**July 15th**_

_Jade's POV_

Today is the rehearsal dinner. Tori and Cat said that I have to go. We ended up buying some really cute dresses for the rehearsal dinner. Cat got a light pink and gold dress. Tori got a blue dress with different colors on it and I got a really hot dark teal and black dress. It was so me. (Dresses on my profile) "I'm so nervous. I haven't seen Beck in what, like 4 years?" I said. Tori responded "Don't be! Maybe he'll realize that he loves you and not Jessica." "Tori, he's getting married tomorrow. I don't think that he'll fall back into love with me." "You never know, Jadey" Cat said.

When we got to the restaurant we saw Andre, Robbie, and surprisingly not Rex. It was then when Andre gave Tori a kiss and Robbie the same to Cat. Andre and Tori started dating two years ago. Cat and Robbie, one year ago but I never thought they would last this long. We then decided to go inside and greet the "happy" bride and groom. It was then when I saw a tall, skinny blonde in a way to dressy dress for a rehearsal dinner. What killed me was when a saw an arm wrapped around her waist, an arm that belonged to the one and only Beck Oliver. (You can see Jessica on my profile) I wanted to run out of the restaurant right now, but then someone called my name.

"Jade!" Beck. "Oh my god Jade! I haven't seen you since graduation. How are you?" He said that last part sincere with a little bit of guilt and hurt in his voice. "I've been good, working on some movies and concerts." "Congratulations" I had to force that out, it hurt so much saying it. It was a complete lie." "Thanks, well I have to get back to Jessica.." Of course. "but we definitely need to catch up." Whatever "Yea definitely." Tori walked over to me. "So?" "So what Tori? He's getting married to a barbie doll and I can't do anything about it alright!" "Ok, I get it. I'll back off." "Thanks."

The rest of the dinner was boring, people saying congratulations, blah, blah, blah. When I got home I changed and cried myself to sleep, thinking about my first and only love.

_Beck's POV_

(Later that night)

When I saw Jade today, it was like electricity. I haven't felt like that since high school. I really do miss her. Am I making the right choice? I love Jessica don't I? I just couldn't seem to get these thoughts out of my head while I was falling asleep so that I could wake up and get married to Jessica White.

"Do you take Beck Oliver to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do"

"And do you take her to be your lawful wedded wife"

"I do"

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife"

"I love you Beck"

"I love you too Jade"

And then I woke up.


	4. Whether You Like it or Not

_**July 16th, 2017- Wedding Day**_

_Jade's POV_

I woke up today with a tear stained face and a headache. Great, this day is really starting out just wonderful. I went into the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and took a tylenol. Hopefully it'll help. Tori and Cat are coming over at 1:30 to get ready together. It's 11:00 now so I mine as well eat and watch some TV. I decided to watch The Scissoring.

Soon enough Cat and Tori got here and we were getting ready. Tori said "I think we should curl your hair Jade, Cat should do soft curls and put it to the side, and I should do waves." "Is that good?" Me and Cat both nodded our heads. The deal was Tori took care of hair, Cat did makeup, and I actually went to the wedding. When we were finished we looked amazing.(Dresses on profile) We rented a limo for Andre, Robbie, and us. Then we were on our way to the painful wedding.

_Beck's POV_

I woke up and Jessica was already gone. I guess she went to her stylist's house to get ready. I couldn't get Jade out of my head. Her eyes, her voice, everything. I went and took a shower, did my hair like any other, and got ready along with Andre and Robbie. I chose Andre to be my best man. Robbie is in the wedding party also but Andre has always and always will be my best man.

Andre then said "You know man, I always thought that you would marry Jade." Robbie added "Yea, you two were literally inseparable in high school." "I know, but sometimes things don't go as you expect them to." I responded. Soon later, Robbie and Andre left to meet the girls, they were going with them, and I had my driver take me to my wedding whether I like it or not


	5. Speak Now

_**July 16th, 2017- Wedding Day**_

_Jade's POV_

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

When we got there, it was the grandest, most frilly wedding I've ever seen. I so didn't want to come but Tori and Cat made me. This isn't like me. I'm not the type of girl that would go to a wedding, let alone her ex's (that she still loves) wedding. I just always thought that it would be me that gets to walk down the aisle and say I do but I guess not.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I was able to figure out who her family was immediately. They were all sitting in the front row, backs straight, wearing hats and light colors. Ugh. I saw the bride before. She screamed at Cat when Cat was just trying to tell her that she was missing an earring. And don't even get me started on her dress. (Jessica's dress on my profile)

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

I started thinking about saying I object when they say that. I mean I love him but does he love me? I don't want to be embarrassed in front of everybody and I don't want to be known as the girl who ruined the "royal" wedding.

_Don't say "Yes", run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

We all took our seats, Andre then Tori then me then Cat and then finally Robbie. Beck was standing at the alter, looking as gorgeous as ever. Then, some really annoying music started and everyone had to stand up. I stood up, against my will.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me,_

_You wish it was me,_

_Don't you?_

Then we saw _her. _She was walking down the aisle like a princess in her poofy, princess dress. Poor, poor Beck. I can't help but wonder if he wishes it was me.

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said, "Speak now"._

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_Your time is running out,_

_And they said, "Speak now"._

She walked up to the alter and stood across from Beck. The preacher started

I got a feeling in my stomach. I know what I have to do. My decision is made and this is my choice.

_Oh, la, la_

_Oh, oh_

_Say a single vow_

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance._

Finally, after what seems like forever, the preacher says "Those who object to this marriage for whatever your reason may be, please stand up and speak or forever hold your peace." Jessica looked around the room with a death glare. Ha she doesn't scare me, but this does. "Oka-"

"WAIT!"

_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me._

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

Jessica looked like she wanted to kill me, Tori and Cat seemed thrilled, Andre gave a nod of approval, and Robbie was crying of happiness. I said "Beck I know that you are getting married and I know that I haven't seen you in four years. When we broke up, I didn't think that it would be permanent. Beck I still love you and if you don't feel the same, I understand." Beck just stood there and said nothing. Jessica gave me a look like haha bitch he loves me not you. Tori and Cat just looked down sadly.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_So, don't say "Yes", run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said, "Speak now"._

All of a sudden, Beck walked away from the alter and ran to me. He kissed me and said "I love you, I never stopped. Let's run away now."

_And you'll say "Let's run away now,_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door._

_Baby, I didn't say my vows,_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said, "Speak now"._


	6. Author's Note!

Author's Note

Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you to everyone that supported this story. I might do an epilogue if anyone requests one(: Also check out my new story that is coming out soon called "The Case of Tori Vega". It is going to be 10x better and longer chapters! Thanks guys! Your reviews and support mean sooo much!

-Vanessa xox


	7. Epilogue:Complete

_**Jade's POV**_

Here I am five years later.. with an amazing husband, a beautiful daughter named Jasmine, and a baby boy on the way, Jacob. It's funny to think how just five years ago I went and crashed Beck and Jessica's wedding. Only one year later did Beck pop the question and of course I said yes. So two years ago I became Jade Oliver. It was on June 15th, 2020 that my life was complete, well almost complete.

_Flashback_

"Omg! Jade I'm sooo excited!" my best friend Cat exclaimed. "Yea, yea just help me with my hair and makeup." I replied. Though on the inside I was thinking the same exact thing. Tori then said half sarcastically, half serious "Now this wedding better not be crashed by Jessica." We all laughed at that remark. Cat had finished my hair and it was set into loose curls since I was never a formal person. She had done my makeup so that it was there but not really. It was shimmery grey and smokey on my eyes and I had on bright red lipstick because she said that it would pop compared to the dark colors I had on. My dress which was designed by my one and only best friend, Cat since she was a top fashion designer was black of course, like I promised on the slap. The dress was a mermaid style dress so it was tight fitting and at the bottom it proofed out. It was lacy at the top and just gorgeous. So me.

(All wedding dresses on my profile)

It had been decided that Cat would be my maid of honor and Tori one of my bridesmaids. The other bridesmaid was Trina(yes she has become tolerable and we're sorta friends). Cat had also designed those dresses. The colors for my wedding were black and purple so all of their dresses were purple. Cat had on a lilac dress that was to the floor. It was simple and plain but mermaid style so it looked amazing. Trina and Tori's dresses we're deep purple and just above their knees. The dresses had ruffles on them and were a little bit poofy. Overall Cat designed the most gorgeous dresses ever. Beck had decided to make Andre his best man and Robbie one of the guys that walks down the aisle with the bridesmaids. Robbie was just going to walk down with Tori and Trina since there was really no one else to be another best man.

It was only a short period of time and then I was told to walk down the aisle. I walked down with my father and saw Beck with his eyes directly on me. This is how it's supposed to be. I knew it. When I got next to Beck, I kissed my father on the cheek and the preacher started his speech. Finally, he said "Do you, Beck Oliver take Jade West to be your lawful wedded wife?" "I do." "And do you Jade West take Beck Oliver to be your lawful wedded husband?" "I do." "Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." And just then, we shared the most passionate kiss we ever had."

_Flashback end_

The day that I had Jasmine was the day that my life was complete, or should I say the day that I thought my life was complete.

_Flashback_

It was was a year after we were married on June 17th, 2021. "BECK!" I screamed. He rushed over to me and asked "What happened?" clearly worried since I was nine months pregnant. I told him "My water broke!" We then rushed to the car and drove to the hospital. Five hours later, I was holding the most beautiful being in the world. My daughter, our daughter, Jasmine Caterina Oliver. She had my crystal blue eyes and Beck's tan skin and deep brown hair. She was absolutely perfect. "She's beautiful." Beck said. "I know." That was the happiest day of my life.

_Flashback end_

I really, truly have the most amazing life. Just then I felt wet. Shit. My water just broke "BECK!" "What is it?" He asked. "My water broke!" "So for the second time we rushed to the hospital. We went in and checked in. Beck held my hand through the labour, while I was screaming and cursing his name, yup sounds like me haha. Only seven hours later was I holding the most beautiful baby boy I have ever seen. Jacob Beckett Oliver. He had deep brown eyes like Beck and deep brown hair but he had my pale, snowy skin. "He's perfect." Beck said. "I know, do you want to hold your son?" "I would love to." He replied. Jacob was born on May 11th, 2025. June 15th, 2020 was a day that I will always cherish and remember. June 17th, 2021 was the happiest day of my life ,but May 11th, 2025 was the day that my life was complete

**Alright well there it is! I really hope that you all enjoyed my story and I just want to thank everyone that read, reviewed, and supported my story! It truly means sooo much! I have a new story that is called "The Case of Tori Vega", soooo check it out(: Thanks everyone! Love yaaaa**

** -Vanessa xoxo**


End file.
